wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
List Angelo de Gubernatisa do profesora Paolo Mantegazza
thumb|300px|''Angelo De Gubernatis'' zdjęcie anonimowego autorstwa. [[Plik:Paolo Mantegazza.jpg|thumb|150px|Prof. Paolo Mantegazza - adresat listu Angelo de Gubernatisa w r. 1876 na zdjęciu anonimowego fotografa.]] thumb|150px|Wróblewice od ogrodu. }} :::::: Wróblewice w Galicji, 18 września 1876 r. ::: Mój drogi Paolo, Czy nie pamiętasz popularnych opowieści, że pokojówka była powiedzieć kiedy byłeś dzieckiem, w których mały wędrowiec znalazł w środku lasu wspaniały zamek, gdzie, z pomocą magii, był, choć nie zastał nikogo, hojnie ugoszczony? Pamiętam, że coś podobnego przydarzyło mi się w domu szlacheckim hrabiego Władysława Tarnowskiego w Wróblewicach. Jego gospodarz jest nieobecny; przez tydzień przebywa we Lwowie; ale zobaczę go dziś wieczorem, gdyż jego rządca, zgodnie z otrzymanymi rozkazami, wezwał go telegraficznie, ogłaszając moje przybycie. Moja bezpośrednia droga powrotna z „Granicza”, lub z południowych granic rosyjskiej Polski, byłaby do Wiednia; zamiast tego wróciłem się do Krakowa, czcigodnego miasta przez swe pozostałości włoskich zabytków z czasów Jagiellonów, pozostałości, jednak tak zaniedbane, że za kilka stuleci nie będzie ich śladu. Chciałbym wziąć udział w przedstawieniu w teatrze, ale jedyne rozrywki tego dnia, które ogłoszono na plakatach, to florenckie muzeum anatomiczne, i Damen Capelle. Jestem wdzięczny Wam w Muzeum Florenckim, gdzie ciekawość, z jaką się wchodzi, jest karana obrzydzeniem, z którym się wywodzi, a także przez panią Kruger, która wraz z czterema innymi damami i dwoma pianistami, z lekką muzyką Offembacha, polkami, walce i wiązankami, łaskocze przedsiębiorcze nastroje pacyfistycznej burżuazji krakowskiej, w tym tłustych oparów kuchni słowiańsko-niemieckiej, to sprawia, że pompa na tych koncertach, całą swą cnotą tusta. Istotnie, jest ciekawie obserwować plakaty takich koncertów, w jaki sposób koncert jest tylko pretekstem, i jak pod dwoma liniami, które go ogłaszają rozciąga się prawdziwy program całej masy jedzenia, które Apicjusz słowiańsko-niemiecki poda dla amatorów muzyki. Jeśli to jest to, co nazywa się wygodnym życiem, cieszę się w sobie, drogi Paulu, myśląc, że we Włoszech wciąż nie posuneliśmy sie tak daleko, i że nadal jesteśmy w stanie czuć, z wezbraną duszą, trochę muzyki, zapominając przez kilka godzin materialnej troski o brzuch. Zostawiłem Kraków wieczorem o 16, z żalem nie mogąc odwiedzić Uniwersytetu który została zamknięty, a że nie byłem w stanie zbliżyć się do wykształconej klasy, która mówią mi bardzo wybitna, mimo ultramontańskich tendencji w prasie lokalnej na próżno sprzeciwia się liberalnej prasie Lwowa. Z Krakowa pośpiesznym wschód w kierunku Przemyśla, gdzie przybył w godzinach porannych, w ciemności która poczeła okrywać ziemię, zauważyłem, po przebyciu monotonnych ziem ruskich, litewskich i warszawskich, że Galicja jest naprawdę pięknym krajem, z ładnymi wzgórzami, ogromnymi stepami, dobrze uprawianymi polami. Z Przemyśla ciągle udawałem się drogą żelazną w kierunku części południa do Chyrów i z Chyrowa w tym samym kierunku do Dobrowlan, gdzie wsiadłem do wozu przedadamowego lub który sięgał co najmniej do czasu Jagiellonów, coś w rodzaju kosza z wikliny, wypełnionego słomą, w której przykucnąłem; i w tej triumfalnej postawie przybyłem po półtorej godziny do gospodarza Wróblewic. Może zapytasz mnie, jak udało mi się pojąć, że ten galijski lud mówi po rusku. Cóż, z tą odrobiną rosyjskiego, z którą się kiedyś zapoznałem przejeżdżając przez Rosję, miałem szczęście być zrozumianym, w podstawowych sprawach, przez ten dobry galicyjski lud. Polscy panowie, których spotkałem na drodze i z którymi mogłem się nawiązać rozmowę w języku niemieckim, stwierdziłem, że zgodnie wyrażają swą niechęć i swą nienawiść do Rosji, niechęć i nienawiści, które posuwają tak daleko, że chcą, aby ich słowiańscy bracia, Serbowie, zostali pokonani, a Rosja zainterweniowała w tę wielką grę w szachy, która rozgrywa się na Morawie, z nadzieją, że będą mogli wziąć udział w zwycięskiej kampanii przeciw Rosjanom i Serbom, i, naturalnie, w wyniku zwycięstwa, uwalniając rosyjską część Polski. Panowie są Polakami i mówią po polsku; chłop jest ruski, i on kultywuje doskonale ten typ słowiańsko-ukraiński w południowej Rosji; kultywuje to w języku, w wymiarze fizycznym, w stroju. Pierwszy panu kłania się jak ruski chłop; w istocie miałem dużo do zrobienia jakiś czas temu, aby wychować tu rolnika, który po głębokim ukłonie podszedł do mnie i pochylił się, by ucałować mnie w kolana. Polacy, Rosjanie i Rusini również tworzą jeden lud, który się łatwo rozumie; ale ponad tym ludem powstały różne państwa, które dzieliły imperium, i przez ten podział imperium zrodziły śmiertelnych wrogów. Teraz panowie galicyjscy mają rację, mówiąc, że cieszą się niemal całkowitą wolnością w Austrii w przeciwieństwie do ich braci, panów z rosyjskiej Polski, którzy wciąż jęczą pod twardą i nękającą tyranią. W istocie, Rosja nie uważa że to jest bardzo niewskazane, aby jako wyzwolicielka prowincji słowiańskich uciskanych przez Turków, monarchia, która mając pod swymi rządami tak ważną część starożytnego królestwa Polski, tłumiła w niej wszelką wolność; a głosy, które są czynione w Polsce, aby Rosja zaangażowała się w wojnę i przegrała, powinny chyba powstrzymać każdego rozsądnego rosyjskiego polityka od doradzania jakiejkolwiek zbrojnej interwencji w sprawy Serbii; lub interwencja w Serbii powinna być przynajmniej poprzedzona przyznaniem szerszych praw polskim poddanym Rosji. Rosja, która ma zbyt wiele do zapewnienia sobie dominacji nad ludami słowiańskimi, aby myśleć o nowych aneksjach, powinna albo wyrzec się własnych prowincji gotowych do buntu, albo uczynić jakąkolwiek secesję niemożliwą, pozostawiając Polakom prawo swobodnego administrowania. Prawdą jest, że większość polskich panów nie mogła w wystarczającym stopniu polegać na chłopu, który ze względu na podobieństwo swojego stanu, swoich tradycji, obyczajów etnicznych, pomimo powierzchownej różnicy obrządku religijnego, jest być może bardziej podobny. do odległego chłopa moskiewskiego niż do sąsiedniego polskiego pana; Prawdą jest, że Rosja, czyni prawie niemożliwym, swymi brutalnymi rozstrzygnięciami, dla polskich panów ich byt w Polsce a pozwalając Niemcom i Żydom kupować ziemię, upraszcza kwestię narodowości polskiej. Ale, jako że nie może wypedzić ich także z Poznańskiego i Galicji, gdzie są oni traktowani z większą ludzkością przez Prusy i Austrię, musi także nieustannie bać się groźnego wroga, musi także nieustannie bać się potężnego wroga, który czuwa groźnie u jej granic; i nie należy przecież zapominać, że nie będzie to zwycięstwo cywilne, kiedy uda się zjednoczyć wszystkie ludy słowiańskie w niewoli, ale wtedy naprawdę zwycięży, gdy każdy lud słowiański, nawet jeśli będzie pożądany, pod jej najwyższą hegemonią , odzyska pełną autonomię w ogromnej słowiańskiej konfederacji. Czyniąc te refleksje wkrótce, dotarłem wczoraj do drzwi pałacu Władysław Tarnowski, który z niewielkiego płaskowyżu góruje nad wioską Wroblewice, którego jest panem. To miejsce jest urocze. Willa wygląda zupełnie elegancko. Mój wóz zatrzymał się przed schodami; drzwi były zamknięte; na jednym ze schodów siedział rolnik. Wstał i podszedł do mnie z szacunkiem. Zrozumiał, że przybyłem z daleka i że byłem przyjacielem właściciela; nie pytając o więcej, otworzył dom i wpuścił mnie do środka. Słowiański rolnik mówi, że Bóg jest w tym domu, gdzie jest gość. Poszedł więc, aby poinformować o moim przybyciu rzadcę hrabiego, który mieszka w pobliskiej wiosce, który znając moje imię, mocno zobowiązał się pozostać, dopóki właściciel nie wróci, do którego natychmiast telegrafował, a tymczasem wkrótce kucharz był do mojej dyspozycji, jako postać, która ma być coraz ważniejsza dla gościa, który powinien zawsze przybywać głodny. Po trzech nocach umęczenia czuwaniem na oparach nie miałem innej potrzeby, jak tylko odpocząć; i pomimo wykrzykników, które czytałem w oczach dobrego Mikołaja, wiernego sługi pana Wróblewic, i jego powtarzanego wezwanie do mnie coraz głośniej, jak się postępuje z głuchymi, kiedy oni nie słyszą, wierząc, że gdy tak robi , to ja lepiej zrozumiem jego ruski, podziękowałem mu pięknie i zrobiłem pierwszą rundę po ogród i pokojach na parterze willi,które mi zaoferowano i spałem i śniłem. Obudziłem się ze słońcem, i poprosiłem o zezwolenie na odwiedzanie domu jego przyjaciela za każdym razem, gdy tam byłem. To prawdziwe muzeum. Wiesz, ile hrabia Władysław podróżował i podróżuje. Latem studiuje, pisze, wspomina, fantazjuje. Dba o swoje ziemie, odwiedza swoich chłopów, swój kościół, swoją szkołę i, gdzie tylko może, pomaga uszczęśliwić mieszkańców swych ziem. Ptaki i zające mają również spokój i są bezpieczne, gdy hrabia Władysław przebywa we Wróblewicach. Przy wejściu do zarośli jest napisane, że polowanie jest zabronione; ale pierwszym, któremu hrabia odmawia prawa do polowania, jest sam hrabia. Kiedy hrabia Władysław wyrusza, zaczyna się polowanie. A hrabia wyrusza w inne strony, w poszukiwaniu nowych inspiracji. Jego dusza ma gorące pragnienie ideału. Każda forma piękna uwodzi go: sztuka i natura przemawiają do niego w całej swej sugestywnej wymowie. Być może wiesz, że jest natchnionym poetą i kompozytorem. Można by sądzić, że cała poezja, którą wylewa w swoich rymach i nutach, wywodzi się całkowicie z okazji, które znajduje; ale znajduje je, ponieważ szuka ich w sobie, ponieważ cała jego dusza jest poetycka, ponieważ całe jego pełne przygód życie jest wytworem oryginalnego i poetyckiego bytu. Każdy pokój w tym domu ma charakter; jeden jest poświęcony malarstwu, drugi muzyce, inny Orientowi itd., cały dom przypomina świątynię, gdzie każda kaplica ma szczególny kult, a wszystkie razem tworzą religijną harmonię. Piszę te słowa z pokoju, w którym śpi Hrabia. To jest ten sam pokój, w którym był kołysany chłopcem . Łóżko to rodzaj niszy. Naprzeciw łóżka stoi Madonna Sykstyńska Raphaela, nad Madonną portret matki; obok Madonny, z jednej strony portret babci, z drugiej strony ojca. W bocznej ścianie niszy, inna Madonna, z ramionami i kwiatami; przy łóżku krucyfiks; przy łóżku mały stolik; na stole Achmed opera w dwóch aktach, z których zrozumiem tylko poetyckie preludium, a to wydaje się przeznaczeniem, gdy będzie on reprezentował, aby umieścić nazwę Tarnowskiego w modzie jak u jednego z najbardziej błyskotliwi kompozytorzy naszych czasów. Nad stołem są zawieszone w rodzaju parawanu, jakby chciał wypełnić niszę, w ktorej hrabia śpi i chronić ją, portrety niektórych drogich zmarłych przyjaciół. Cała ściana tego samego pokoju pokryta jest rycinami obrazów Rafaela; Nie bez dobrego powodu l’Accademia Raffaello Raphaela w Urbino zaliczyła hrabiego Tarnowskiego do swoich członków korespondentów. Z pewnością nie wiedziała tego; i być może będzie musiała najpierw dowiedzieć teraz, że wcześniej myślała uhonorować Tarnowskiego z zadowoleniem przyjmując w swym łonie, młodego polskiego artystę, który szczycąc się swą sztuką i kulturą galicyjskiego patrycjusza, w swojej ustronnej siedzibie we Wróblewicach, wzniósł rodzaj ołtarza na chwałę najmilszego wśród malarzy świata. Przerywam tutaj mój list. Hrabia przybył. Nie należę już do niego. Jestem wszystkim z moim przyjacielem, który dzięki swoim karesom urzeka mnie. Lubisz ludzkie wielokąty. Zapewniam cię, że gdybyś znał Władysława Tarnowskiego, nie kochałbyś nikogo więcej niż tego rycerskiego poetę, tego pielgrzyma trubadura, tego wyznawcę wolności, tego uprzejmego marzyciela. Ale ten człowiek nie jest doskonały; aby stać się, brakuje mu czegoś, kogoś, istoty, dobroczynnego geniuszu, który czuwa u twego boku, który rozgrzewa i oświetla jego dom, kobietę, która jest tego warta. Ty, artysta, naukowiec i czynny w miłości, możesz powiedzieć, jak poważna jest taka luka w życiu, i łatwo zrozumiesz, w jaki sposób przyjaciel krytyków nie mógł uciec przed nią. Do widzenia. '' Twój szczerze oddany '' Angelo De Gubernatis. Kategoria:Angelo de Gubernatis Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Listy